Surprise
by TypicalNerd
Summary: What if the LDB event were on Hayden property? Full summary inside, ROGAN Not going to update this, not that GG crazy anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**Surprise!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls but I wish I did…_

_Summary: What if the LDB event were on Hayden property? What if Rory is on good terms with her paternal grandparents? Definitely a ROGAN. _

**Chapter 1 **

RoryPOV

Logan helped me out of the car and took off the blindfold, I looked around and took in my surroundings.

"This place look strangely familiar" I said and looked around a little more, it looked almost like the Hayden property and Logan just shrugged.

"Where are we Logan?" I sounded almost desperate.

"You would like to know that wouldn't you Ace?" He asked teasingly I just ignored him cause that was the best thing to do… _Wait? Ace? Aha. _Very clever, that's the best he can do?

"This is your tent. Umm… It's pretty late go to sleep nothing is happening tonight anyway." He said and went out of the tent. I lay down on the small bed, smiled and drifted off to sleep with Logan in my mind.

LoganPOV

When I was outside the tent I let out a breath I didn't knew I was holding, well that's Rory for you I thought 'cause she was breathtaking… _Wait? Crap you're falling for her Huntz!_

And she thought she'd been here before, hell no one has been on the Hayden property this far from the house. I went into the tent I was sharing with Colin and Finn.

"So Reporter Girl is in her bed now?" Colin asked me I nodded and started to get ready to go to sleep myself. I laid on the side facing the wall of the tent with a goofy grin.

"I need a redhead!" I hear Fin yell In the background and I fall asleep with a certain Ace Reporter on my mind.

_I know it's short but it's late and it's my first story and you see the little button down there click on it and review. Pleeeeaaaaseee!_

_Oy with the poodles already!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprise!**

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

LoganPOV

I'm on my way to her tent to wake her up when I remember that she needs coffee or she is going to be cranky the whole day and a cranky Gilmore Girl isn't something you want. _Shit Huntz you've never learned that much about a girl before…_

I got the coffee and went to her tent, she looked so cute sleeping.

"Hey Ace, wake up you have to get dressed and then you get coffee." I said softly and at the mention of coffee she shot up and knocked me, I fell to the tent floor and rubbed my eye.

"Coffee?" Ace said and looked around and when she saw me sitting on the floor she gasped and flew out of the bed.

"OMG! Are you OK?" She said, I nodded and she helped me up.

"I'm so sorry!" She said and gasped when she saw my eye.

"Ace it's OK! Calm down put the dress on and you'll get your coffee." I said and left so she could get dressed.

"Can I have my coffee now?" I spun around and just stood there staring, she was so more beautiful than I imagined when I bought the dress.

* * *

RoryPOV

He stood there and stared at me for a while so I took advantage of it an looked at him, he looked great in a tux… _Rory you have a boyfriend! Remember Dean?..._

"Logan?" I asked and he jumped a little and handed me a cup of steaming elixir of life, I smiled at him and I could see him blush a little and that made my smile grow wider, it wasn't everyday a girl made Logan Huntzberger blush. _Dean! Dean, Dean. But I don't love Dean! _When I realized that I thought I would die.

"Come on we're late." He said and dragged me away from the tents.

* * *

Colin made a speech and then I walked around interviewing people and then it was time for the big stunt, a jump of a 7 stories scaffolding, which Logan (with the help of his gorgeous smile) got me into.

"You sure you wanna do this Ace?" He asked me when we were on the top of the scaffolding. I took the umbrella away from him.

"You jump I jump Jack" I said. And when he took my hand and dragged me off the scaffolding I couldn't think, he was holding my hand! When we landed he looked me straight in the eyes and I didn't notice the four shapes behind him until…

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden the third!"

* * *

TBC


	3. AN

**A/N **

**Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry...**

**Computer crashed and I didn't have enough money for a new one but I promise that the next chapter will be up soon!**

**Hanna**


	4. Chapter 4

**Surprise!**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gilmore Girls..._

_A/N. Will be a little OOC. _

_Now on with the story..._

RoryPOV

_"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden the third!" _

I froze. _No they couldn't be here, that's impossible..._ No it wasn't I thought it looked like the Hayden property so it probably was. I finally looked up and saw my family, granddad looked so angry that I thought that his head would explode, gran looked scared she was whiter than a ghost, dad was a mix between his parents and GG was giggling and her smile became wider when she saw me.

"Ro!" She exclaimed happily and I walked towards them and took her from my dad. I knew that everyone was looking, no, staring at me. I took a deep breath and looked at my grandfather and smiled.

"What granddad?" I asked sweetly he just kept glaring at me.

"What is going on here?" Dad asked I sighed and tried to come up with a good lie.

"I invited some friends from school here to ave some fun, you did say that it was good if I befriended some kids in your circle." It wasn't a that big lie, the most of it was true.

"Fine, but why on earth did you jump from that?" Gran asked and pointed shakily at the scaffolding I sighed again.

"It's fun?" I suggested.

"Fun? You think it's fun to scare your family half to death?" Granddad asked and I had to look down, his glare was so powerful.

"I'm sorry" I said my voice was weak and I was embarrassed.

"Well sorry isn't enough, your friends can stay but you have to come with us."

"Fine"

* * *

LoganPOV

_Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Hayden? It couldn't be my Ace could it? _Apparently I was wrong, I watched Rory approach the family I recognized as the Hayden's, the richest family in Hartford society and one of the richest in the States.

I knew everyone was looking at the drama playing in front of us, I heard who I assume is Rory's dad ask her what was going on here and all of us held our breaths and sighed relieved when we heard Rory's answer. Then Judge Hayden said to her that we could stay but she had to go.

I watched her family walk first and she shot a glance back at us and then followed her grandparents. _She really look great in that dress._

I turned around and were met with stunned and confused looks.

"She's a Gilmore and a Hayden? Mate you better not screw this up!" Finn said cheerfully.

"What do you mean Finn?" I asked confused.

"Well everyone can see the way you look at her, am I right Colin?"

"Yes you are Finn it seems that our friend here is in love!" Colin said teasing but the words hit me hard, I wasn't in love was I?

"See he isn't even denying it! Our friend is in love with the lovely reporter girl!" Finn yelled the last part and I groaned.

* * *

RoryPOV

I've been sitting in this chair watching my dad and grandfather pacing in half an hour, gran is taking care of GG and soon I will be punished. Finally they stop pacing and starts to whisper with each other, they nod and turns to me.

"We have decided that you are getting a little punishment, you have to babysit GG whenever your father is on a business trip and promise you will ask before you invite someone OK?" I nodded that wasn't so bad, actually it wasn't a punishment at all, I've had worse.

"Good then you take GG when we drive you back to Yale." Whoa! I didn't see that coming.

"What? Now?" I asked.

"Yes I'm leaving tonight, and the only reason I'm here was to leave GG, but now she is going to be with you instead." I sighed it was better to let it be or I would have a real punishment.

* * *

_A/N: Finally a new chapter! I will update soon I promise. I have no idea were this story is going, I have a few ideas so we'll see. Reviews are always appreciated!_


End file.
